warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Boss Base
Basic Information *Boss Bases are Level 45 Fortresses controlled by the Rogue Faction : Hell Hounds. *Boss Bases spawn on the[[ World Map| World Map]] like normal Rogue Bases although in fewer numbers. *Boss Bases can be identified by their Mountain Icon. *'Boss Bases have some Unique Features over the standard Rogue Base:' **'60 Minute Time Limit' - Players must COMPLETELY destroy all Buildings and Turrets in the Boss Base within 60 minutes. Failure to do so in the allotted time will result in the''' Boss Base completely ''RESETTING'' itself back to full Health with any progress and collected bonuses being loss. The Reset Timer may be seen both in the '''Boss Base itself and by hovering over the Boss Base Icon on the World Map. The Timer Starts with the first attack on the Boss Base following it spawning. **'Single Attack Direction '- Players may surround a Boss Base with''' Platoons''' to use during the attack, however, regardless of the Platoon's position all Units '''will enter the Attack from the '''South-East. **'Bonus Medal Targets : Medal Vaults' - Boss Bases 'give the Player a chance to earn Bonus 'Medals by destroying the Special Targets identified with Bonus Icon above them. However these bonuses are only available for the first 5 min of the attack (Timer on screen) at which time any undestroyed bonuses will expire. The Player may earn 3 Medals per Medal Vault for a total of 9 Medals. Collected Bonus Medals are added following the destruction of the Boss Base. If the Boss Base is RESET so are the Bonuses. **'Thorium Payout' - In addition to Looting Metal / Oil 'the Player will also make 200,000 'Thorium 'from the destruction of the Boss Base. **'Treasure Chest Bonus - Following the Destruction of the Boss Base the Player opens a Chest to claim a reward of one of the following : The Viper X, The Widowmaker X, The Crusader X 'or '15 to 200 Medals ''' Layouts Related Mission(s) Quotes Known Issues '''Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : *Level 45 Fortresses may not be showing earnings. You should still receive them, but you won't see the notification. This is being investigated, thank you for reporting. *Some Hell Hound 45 bases may show the wrong re-spawn rate. They will despawn over time and be replaced by 1 hour bases. Resolved Bugs : *Boss Bases not appearing on the World Map. *Fixed an issue on level 45 boss bases that allowed units to go outside the borders. *Extra medals icon doesn't fit in Boss Base Loot dialog. Forum Discussion Links : * Additional Facts *Official Name:[[Hell Hounds| Hell Hounds]] Fortress *When the Boss Base Resets it will change to a Layout. *There are currently 4 different Boss Base Layouts. *The Player completes Missions by destroying set numbers of Boss Bases - See Table Above: *This is one of two non-PVP way for a Player to earn Medals, '''the other being Shadow Ops' *Unlike the lower levels of 'Rogue Bases ( Level 5 through 40 ) which only require the destruction of the '''Command Center to be considered Fully Destroyed thus removing it from the World Map and rewarding the attacker with its Bonus, these Level 45 Rogue Bases need to have all Buildings, Bunker Bunkers 'and 'Turrets completely destroyed to be awarded the Bonus. This is similar to Special Event Rogue Bases and Fortresses. *The Boss Base is a Level 45 Rogue Bases 'making it the Highest Level to ever spawn on the 'World Map that is not associated with a Special Event. *As with the other High Level Rogue Bases 'including the Level 40 [[ Sickle Syndicate|'Sickle Syndicates]], they are not intended for every level of Player. They are specifically designed to be heavily defended and to be a challenge to veteran High Level War Commander Player. *Currently these reward 200,000 Thorium guaranteed and a chance to earn[[:Category:Unique Units| Unique Units]] ( Widowmaker X or Crusader X ) or anywhere between 15 to 200 Medals. *Boss Bases spawn randomly on the World Map 'like normal Normal 'Rogue Bases ''' although in far fewer numbers. *The Mountain Background setting for the ''Boss Bases'' was last seen on the Fortress Waves of the '''Special Event Operation: Deadpoint. *The Boss Base Layouts were changed in Game Update: Feb 10th, 2014. *The Boss Base Layouts were changed in Game Update: Mar 27th, 2014 integrating the Rocket Silo and Blitz Turret into the defenses. External Links *Kixeye Forum Post :[https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/439535/p1 Preview: Boss Bases] (Official) *Kixeye Forum Post :New Feature! Boss Bases (Official) *Kixeye Forum Post :[https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/439541/p1 Official Discussion: Boss Bases] (Official) *Kixeye Forum Post :[https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/440559/p1 The new level 45 boss rogue bases are too difficult]. *Kixeye Forum Post : Updated 2/10 - WC - Update Notes *Kixeye Forum Post : 3/27 Update Notes. Gallery game update feb 2014.jpg|Game Update - 6th February 2014 hell hound fortress ad on email.png|Ad on email MedalBonusTimer.png|Bonus Target Timer BossBaseMedalVault(withAwardIcon).png|Bonus Medal Vault Misson-Dest1BossBase.jpg|Mission: Destroy 1 Boss Base Mission-Destroy1BossBase.jpg|Mission: Destroy 1 - Complete Mission-Destroy5BossBases.jpg|Mission: Destroy 5 Mission-Destroy-05-BossBase(Complete).jpg|Mission: Destroy 5 - Complete Mission-Destroy-15-BossBase.jpg|Mission: Destroy 15 Dogs of war.jpg|Mission: Destroy 25 - Complete The Final Stretch.jpg|Mission: Destroy 50 - Complete 2014-02-08 04 28 34.jpg|Single Direction Attack Deployment Deadpoint 1 Fort & Boss Base Background.jpg|Boss Base Background Hell Hounds fb page.png|Current Hell Hounds Faction Leader defeated fortress.PNG|DEFEATED - You failed to destroy this Rogue Faction base. Rebuild your units and try again. (Return to Map) Video Link title Category:Rogue Faction Bases Category:Fortresses Category:A to Z